Trinity
by PurrJaede
Summary: ONE SHOT:When a team member dies,all the Titans feel their loss.But one Titan can't help but hold the mask in place,till someone shows her it's alright to love once in a while.


**Hey there! I was watching Blade: Trinity,and I came up with this fic.It's a bit rushed,so don't kill me.By the way,the line that inspired me was:**

**"Ever since I could remember,I've had this knife of sadness in my heart.While it's there...I'm tough.I'm untouchable.But take it out...I'll die."**

**Said by the girl (can't remember her name right now).Anyway,if you aren't too weak-hearted,I'd suggest it.It's a pretty good storyline.And my Blade-obsessed dad isn't forcing me to say that.Of course not.Hehe.**

**Trinity**

Raven stood inside her room,willing the tears to fall.They wouldn't come.

That.That had just been the hardest thing in world.That she ever had to do.

Just seeing that face.The face that would laugh and smile with the best of them.The face that would cheerfully announce just how bright the day was.Just because they were all there.All of them.

The face of Starfire.

None of them had been there.None of them to stop it.None of them had been there in her final moments,as she wondered where they were.Even at the end,she had trusted them so much.Trusted that they could save her.She was too trusting.Because they had let her down.

_Where are you?Where are my friends?_

And just like that,she was gone.

Raven had shown the world her self-same face at the funeral.Nothing had changed.She went on her daily routine,the same look plastered on her face.A face of utter monotony.The others dealt with it their own way.

Cyborg never left the garage.

Robin just locked himself in his room,tears leaking occasionally from his eyes.

Beast Boy sat on the couch,listening to the same cd over and over again,a cold look of emptyness across his own green face.

And Raven just did everything the same.It didn't faze her.Nothing could.So why did she want to cry?It didn't matter anyway.She forgot how to cry a long time ago.

She left her room and slowly made her way to the common room.It was so quiet.The only sounds drifted up from the garage,clanging and small explosions making their presence known throughout the tower.Occasionally,the sound of breaking furniture came from Robin's room.

She walked into the common room,to see Beast Boy sitting there,looking like Raven with the look across his face.She instinctively held back a dry sob.She had never thought he would ever stop bugging her with his jokes.She thought wrong.

She made her way over to the kitchen,attracting Beast Boy's attention.He pulled the earphones from his pointed ears.He stalked up behind her quietly,till she turned around and almost dropped her herbal tea out of shock.He just stood there, his face silently accusing.

Raven furrowed her brow uncertainly."Beast Boy?"

His face spoke more than words could explain."How can you do this?"He accused.

The ordinary tone of nothingness was back in her voice,recovered from her slight shock."Do what."

His face suddenenly contorted into a snarl of rage.

"That!How can you pretend like nothing has happened!She's dead,dammit!"

His face was frenzied,hair sticking up at strange angles.Raven just stood there calmly,still clutching the cup of tea.She blinked once,before talking in a low quiet voice.

"Ever since I could remember,I've had this knife of sadness in my heart.While it's there...I'm tough.I'm untouchable.But take it out..."Raven looked to the side,no emotion showing on her pale face"...I'll die.It's my way of dealing with things."

Beast Boy just looked at her beneath his lowered brows,breathing heavily."You have to show some emotion, Raven.It won't kill you to express yourself once in a while."

He threw his arms around her in a gentle hug.Raven leant into him,and let the tears dribble down her cheeks,falling to stain his uniform.The herbal tea dropped,and spilled over their feet.They didn't notice,caught in the moment.

**Reviews make Samurai stop clawing my leg!So make a cat and a tomboy happy,and review even if this story stinks!**


End file.
